


just a touch

by VeteranKlaus



Series: stolen moment at a time [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Discussions of sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, discussions of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeteranKlaus/pseuds/VeteranKlaus
Summary: Dave is lovely with him and Klaus revels in any and every touch from Dave. Sometimes, though, his mind slips away to times where other people weren't as gentle.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: stolen moment at a time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831945
Comments: 22
Kudos: 396





	just a touch

Dave has him trembling, squirming on the mattress beneath him, flushed chest rising and falling rapidly. He kisses higher and higher along the inside of his thigh, one hand splayed over his stomach in what Klaus is sure is a taunting attempt to hold him down and not let him hurry things up. Dave can be so agonisingly patient, loves to draw this out until Klaus is teetering on the verge of screaming or sobbing at him. 

Dave is incredible with him, of course; in and out of sex. Sometimes Klaus has to pinch himself because it is hard to wrap his head around the idea that Dave is a real person, let alone that he is here with him. Dave is simply too good to be true, and yet here he is, climbing back up his chest to kiss him, inching closer between his legs.

Dave is gentle with him. It’s almost odd - no, it definitely is. Dave sits with him outside at night and holds Klaus’ hand, running his thumb over his knuckles; running his hand through his hair; he talks to him about little things, pausing sometimes when he gets lost in thought simply admiring him, and he rubs his back when he wakes up from nightmares; sits and tells Klaus that he is good, and he loves him, and he deserves good things; tells him things he has never heard before.

He is gentle now, taking him apart in bed, drawing out incoherent babbling and moans from him until he finally stops teasing. Klaus wraps an arm around his neck, shivering when Dave’s hands run up his naked sides, one on his waist, one coming up to cup his neck.

Dave is always gentle and careful with him in every way. He’s not so much as raised his voice at him, even when Klaus has yelled at him. 

Other people have not been as gentle. 

Klaus accepted very early on that his ‘relationships’ were never going to be like any normal relationship. A healthy, loving relationship was impossible with his lifestyle and the people he hung out with in the places he hung around. There might be some good people, people who weren’t malicious, but in the end Klaus was an addict ‘dating’ other addicts, or dealers, or pimps; people who needed something and weren’t above taking it from him, or people who weren’t above using him while giving him what he needed. A good relationship would only last so long before Klaus or the other person started sleeping with other people for money or drugs, or began to steal from one another. 

And plus, the majority of people simply were not good. Klaus didn’t date for a relationship but rather to get something out of it, and dealers, thugs and such were not typically gentle with him, least of all in sex.

Before Dave, sex was a business transaction or a power play, and it didn’t matter who it was with or if he liked it; if he initiated it or even wanted it. It was simply how things worked on the streets, and Klaus got used to it eventually, sort of. He learned to stop fighting back unless he thought he was in real danger; he learned to enjoy it, most of the time, and he got over it, mostly. Or so he had thought.

Dave’s hand cups his neck, thumb along his throat, and it is like a flip was switched. He is on his back, heart pounding in his ears, stunned enough to not be able to move when the man storms across the room and to where Klaus fell down after being thrown. A hand on his throat holds him down, so tightly he wonders if the man is pushing down on his neck with all his weight as he kicks Klaus’ legs apart. 

He had just been trying to leave once he realised the man was getting more violent and he wanted to avoid this exact situation. He digs his nails into the hand on his throat, tries to thrash and kick, but his head wacks off the floor until everything is numb and distant and he gives up and lays there.

And then no one is touching him, and he can breathe perfectly fine. His lungs don’t burn, his head doesn’t ache. He is on a bed rather than a floor. He blinks his disorientation and confusion away, suddenly back in the motel bedroom in ‘Nam. Dave is sitting on his knees at the far end of the bed, looking extremely worried, eyes wide, and though Klaus’ legs are still parted on the bed, hips still propped up on a pillow, Dave is sitting in a way so that he doesn’t touch Klaus; doesn’t even brush his ankle. 

“Are you okay?” Klaus asks, frowning in concern. Dave has gone extremely pale save for a lingering flush on his cheeks. He sits up, looking around and then back at Dave to try and figure out what happened. Maybe someone almost caught them, he thinks, but he’s sure he would have heard a knock at the door or Dave would have said something by now. A glance down shows that Dave is half-hard, the condom still on, and no one is around or outside, so he doesn’t know why Dave has stopped, let alone why he’s so far away. 

“Klaus, what - I’m fine,” he says, dismissing his worries. “Are  _ you  _ okay?”

Klaus is aware of the flash of memories that suddenly overcame him, but he’s relatively sure he didn’t say or do anything to Dave, or in general, and he’s sure that probably would have only lasted a second. 

“I’m fine?” Klaus says, though with the way his voice pitches upwards it sounds more like a question. “Why did you stop?”

“Klaus,” says Dave. “You just - froze up, Klaus. Completely froze up, and you wouldn’t respond. What happened? Are you okay? Did I,” he pauses, looking horribly guilty, “did I hurt you?”

“What? No, no, no,” Klaus hurries to say, shaking his head and shuffling forwards. “No, of course not! I’m fine, I just - I guess I freaked out, for a moment, but I’m fine! You didn’t need to stop.”

“ _ Klaus _ ,” Dave echoes, face crumpling. “You stopped talking, and you wouldn’t look at me, or react to anything. It was like you weren’t even  _ there _ . I don’t want to - do that to you while you’re freaking out - why did you freak out? Did I do something?”

Dave looks horrified at the idea and Klaus reaches out to grab one of his hands, hurriedly shaking his head. “You didn’t do anything,” he insists, squeezing his hand. “I just - I dunno. It wasn’t you! I just remembered, uh, you know -  _ stuff _ , kinda suddenly, but I’m  _ fine _ , Dave. You can keep going if that happens, and I’m fine now - we can go again, yeah?” 

He tries to tug Dave back up the bed a little, begins to lean back to try and coax Dave to lean over him, but Dave doesn’t budge so he gives up with a frown. 

“What were you thinking about?” Dave asks gently, always so gently, running his thumb over Klaus’ knuckles in a soothing motion. Klaus offers a dismissive shrug, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“Just - you know, I slept around before. I just remembered one time where - not that I was, like, not enjoying you and thinking of someone else! Not like that, but-”

“Did people do that to you, Klaus?” Dave asks quietly, and Klaus frowns.

“Do what?” He asks. Dave jerks his head at the bed in a vague gesture.

“Have sex with you when you - weren’t there, or freaked out?” His voice sounds small when he asks this, and Klaus cocks his head to the side.

“I mean, sometimes, I guess? But that was, like, a guarantee, considering I was always fucked up, you know? And like, it’s not - I just thought, sometimes people got a bit rough and it was… easier, to just get it over with, or whatever. I won’t do it again, it just surprised me then, and it won’t happen again-”

“That’s - Klaus, that’s not what I’m worried about,” Dave says, cutting him off and taking his hands, grabbing his attention. “You can’t help it if that happens, I don’t want you to try and… and repress it all, or power through it even if you’re uncomfortable. I don’t want this if you don’t, or if you aren’t completely sure.”

“Weren’t you…” Klaus bites his lip, looking down at their hands. “Weren’t you enjoying it, though?”

Dave shuffles a little closer, ducking his head to catch his gaze. “I was enjoying it  _ with  _ you,” he states. “I don’t like it if you’re uncomfortable, or if you feel like you just need to  _ get it over with _ . You shouldn’t have been in that situation in the first place, I’m sorry, Klaus.”

He still isn’t entirely following what Dave means, or why he is apologising for doing nothing, but he nods nonetheless. “I don’t feel like that with you,” he tells him. “I never have - I’m alway comfortable with you, Dave. You’ve never hurt me, or anything.” He squeezes Dave’s hands, toys with his lower lip. “Do you… want to keep going?”

Softly, Dave shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea just now,” he says. Klaus swallows and nods, and Dave stands up, throwing away his condom and pulling on a pair sweatpants and holding out a pair for Klaus. He sinks back onto the bed and Dave sits next to him, silent for a few moments before he reaches out, offering his hand which Klaus happily takes. 

“I want to make you feel good, Klaus,” he murmurs. “That’s what I like. I don’t want to use you, or for you to feel like I am, or for you to feel like you can’t stop it or that it has to happen. It doesn’t have to, and we can stop at any moment for any reason,” he states, watching him carefully. 

Klaus watches his thumb running over his hand, lips pressed together. “Okay,” he says quietly, nodding his head. “We can just sit here like this?”

“We can, if you want to.”

“Okay,” Klaus repeats quietly. He knows Dave would never hurt him or make him do something he didn’t want to do, but it’s still hard to wrap his mind around Dave’s perspective, considering it goes against what he has gotten used to for years on the street, but he tries to put himself in Dave’s position. If Dave zoned out while they were having sex, falling quiet and unmoving, not reacting to him at all; would he feel comfortable to continue? The idea itself makes him feel sick. Dave wouldn’t know what was happening or what he was doing to him; would be vulnerable and unable to stop him. He can understand why Dave seemed so upset by it. 

“You okay?” Dave asks him, shaking him out of his thoughts. “I didn’t want to upset you-”

“No, no, you didn’t,” Klaus hurries to say. “I was just thinking about it. Like, if the roles were reversed, and you froze up. I wouldn’t want to do that to you.”

“And I don’t want to do that to you.”

“Yeah,” murmurs Klaus, looking down. “Yeah. Thank you.”

Dave offers a small hint of a smile, nudging his side, and Klaus melts against him in return. One of Dave’s arms wind around him and his lips press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“We should go to the market tomorrow,” Klaus mumbles in an attempt to make some conversation between them. Dave hums, stroking his arm.

“That’d be good,” he agrees. “We hardly got a good look around the first time.”

“Mmm,” hums Klaus in acknowledgement, closing his eyes, relaxing against Dave and revelling in the gentle touch on his arm and the way his cheek rests against his head. Squeezing his hand, Klaus says, “I love you.”

Dave turns his head to look at him and he meets his warm gaze, watches Dave smile. “I love you too,” he returns, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. A content sigh tumbles from Klaus’ lips and he closes his eyes again, committing Dave’s presence and gentle touches to his memories. 


End file.
